Only In His Dreams
by Kicolover
Summary: Rico is having "wet" dreams and it seems that his dreams is only that. DREAMS. Can Rico ever tell Kowalski his true feelings and receive what he truly wants? Read to Find out. Rated M for sex in later Chapters Disclamer: I do not owner nor have i ever owned the Penguins of Madagascar. (update coming soon sorry for the wait everybody)


Chapter 1

Rico woke up, hot sweaty and out of breath. He looked at the clock it was 0200. He jumped of his bunk quietly made his way to the fridge. to get a glass of water to try and cool off. He also was a little hungry so he took out two peices of bread and a fish. He made his way to the table with his fish sandwitch in one flipper and his water in the other. He sat down and with one whole gulp he chugged the cup of watter down. He then ate his sandwitch with one bite. Then he put his right flipper resting on his cheek and the other messing around with some crumbs that fell off the sandwitch he had just eaten. He took a deep breath in and let out a deep sigh. Rico was thinking of his dream he had before he woke up. It contained some stuff that only he wishes the could happen to him. The only problem is he can't talk so he can express himself. To tell what he saw and felt in his dream. It felt so real that when he would wake up. He would bend into a little ball in his bunk and cry because he knows if he even tried a thing like that he would be shunned upon and be transferred to another place.  
He hunched over and buried his face in his flippers. He started to sob lightly so no one could hear him. He didn't know what to do about the situation his mind put him in. He then suddenly felt a soft flipper on his right shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch. And looked at who it was. Kowalski, The last person he wanted to see right now.  
Kowalski removed his flipper and sat down on the right side of the table next to him. He looked at Rico and noticed he was crying. "Are you okay Rico? Why are you crying?" Kowalski asked in a worried voice. Rico brushed away the tears as soon as possible. He didn't respond he just looked at kowalski careing expression on his face. "anything you want to talk about. I'm here to help you. You know that right?" "yeah" Rico responded with. "so what's wrong?" Rico wanted to tell him the whole truth of what's going on but he lied to cover it up. So he just shrugged his shoulders. "you don't know? Well it has to be something. You don't just cry over nothing Rico." Kowalski said with remorse. Rico moved his head Down and he closed his eyes. He was thinking if he should just tell Kowalski, but he was to afraid. "later" Rico managed to chough out.  
Kowalski looked at his friend and was a little sadden that he wouldn't tell him what's wrong. So he got up and waddled over to Rico and put a reassuring flipper on rico's back. " Ok. Well talk later then." with that Kowalski went back to bed. But before he went to lay down he said "oh and Rico" Rico looked up towards Kowalski "its almost 0300 you should come to bed also. Skipper will be waking us up soon. You seem like you need the rest, good night" then Kowalski laid down.  
Rico turned around on the cinderblock he was on. Put both of his flippers on his chin and thought of what Kowalski had just said. Rico said in his head sleeping.. Thats the last thing I want to do right now. He let out one last sigh gathered up his mess he made on the table and put it away. Then headed to his bunk. He made his way up to his bunk and he saw miss perky laying in a puddle of sweat. Rico quickly grabbed her and jumped off his bunk to the floor. Miss perky has sweat drops coming off her hair. Witch was matted and wild from being in the puddle for a while. Ew Rico thought to his self. He went and cleaned her off. Brushed her hair to get it back to the way it was before. He said he was sorry to her. For leaving her in his mess. He kissed her and hugged her tightly.  
Rico started to yawn, he looked at the clock it was 0315 he then looked around for something he can lay on. He spotted their sofa, he picked up miss perky and waddle his way over to the sofa. He jumped up onto it and started to stretched. He yawned again and then laid miss perky down with him. He started to close his eyes. But then it hit him, if he fell asleep again he'll get that dream again. He didn't want to go threw it again. It feels like torture when he wakes up. But he couldn't resist his body was to tired to stay up. So he laid Down and fell back asleep.

In Rico's Dream  
_It was a bright and sunny after noon in the central park zoo. All the guests have come and gone and its finally time for the zoo to be closed. The four penguins were all bunched together waving their good byes to the guest. Waiting for zoo keeper Alice to officially lock the gates. "All right boys, good work today. I feel we put on quite a show for the guests. For that I'll give you guys the rest of the day off." skipper said looking at his team. "yay" private said. Kowalski was thinking of what he should do with his time off. He was just thinking of working on the experiments he never had the time to finish to finally try and get them done. Rico, he was just staring at Kowalski eyeing his every movement. Looking over his sleek silky body. Craving that body to be his. "Rico!" skipper called him. Rico moved his glance from Kowalski to skipper. "I want you and Kowalski to go get some snow cones. If that's not to hard to ask." Rico looked at kowalski who waved Rico on to get a move on with skippers request. Kowalski and Rico both belly slid to the entrance of the zoo. Once they hit the gate. They made their way to their secret exit. When they finally got out Rico was walking behind kowalski. Watching his tail wave back and forth. He couldn't resist he wanted him right then and their. Rico was at his limit he couldn't resist Kowalski no more. But right as he was about to pounce on him. Kowalski turned around and said "I found the snow cone cart." he pointed at it. Rico's face went from a crazed sexual looney to a calm one in seconds. "uh huh" Rico said as he looked at where kowalski was pointing. They slide some more and whole they were doing that Rico just kept his eyes on kowalski. He was more focused on Kowalski then on where he was going. Their for he ran into a tree. Kowalski jumped up and slide s few feet on his feet. And ran back to see if Rico was ok. Rico was sitting up against the tree he just hit and was rubbing his head. "Rico, are you alright? What happened to you to make you run into this tree?" Rico looked over to see kowalski was hunched over giving this panicked expression. " I okay" Rico said. "well let me examine you real quick before we get back to our mission." Rico sat still and watched as kowalski inspected him. Kowalski's face kept coming closer and closer to Rico. "well everything seems to be okay... WAH." kowalski screamed as he was pulled by Rico to embrace in a kiss. Shocked and stunned kowalski moved his head away from Rico. "R-Rico? Wh-what was that?" "kiss" "I uh I-I know... But why? Its just wrong." Rico told Kowalski he loved him and wanted to be with him. Kowalski was shocked to hear at first. Witch made Rico nervous but Kowalski's face turned into a smile. "ok well let's get you up... Get up! Get up._  
"RICO GET UP" Rico jumped at the loud scream he heard from his leader. "ok. Finally your awake. Kowalski told me you were up earlier. So i let you sleep in. Rico looked at the clock it was 0655. 5 minutes before the zoo opens. Rico felt nasty he again woke up all sweaty. He got up "thank you" he said to skipper. He climbed up the ladder and jumped off into the cold pool around their home. He was relieved he was awoken when he was. What was to come next in his dream was the part he wants to happen in real life not in his dreams. But it seems like the only place he can have it. He popped out of the water and joined the others. He waved hello to all of them. "hello Rico. Did you sleep ok? Private asked. Rico nodded his head. "ok great to hear" skipper said. "alright men lets put on a great show for these guests today their may even be a special treat if i feel we did good today." skipper said with a smile across his face. Rico thought back to his dream. I wonder if he'll let us off like my dream. Rico smiled hoping thus would happen. The penguins waved hello to Alice as she walked by. She stopped and looked at them "hi, stupid penguins" then she made he way to the front gate. "how rude of her to say that" private said while crossing his flippers across his chest. "let it go private. Well deal with her later." Alice opened the gate to let the tourists and guests in.


End file.
